halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Summit (Jokester123)
Summits are a direct Covenant Innovation of the previous Summit they used in the early years of the Human-Covenant War. It was innovated sometime within the last few years of the war. Just like its original design, the Summit is purple and it caves around the heart of the complex. The Summit's main purpose is to create starfighters such as the Banshees, Vampires, and Seraphs. This new version of the Summit was created with anti-gravity propellers and bots that keep the Summit in the air. It is no longer a building complex belonging to the basic Covenant land base, now it has been created as a support ship in the Covenant fleet. For crew members, the Summit usually contains four Huragok and nearly a hundred Sangheili or Jiralhanae pilots ready to take off. After the Covenant split and lost the war, Sangheili constantly made use of Summits. Summits are self-sustaining machines that don't need constant maintainance and the machine creates the starfighters. That is why Summits are such a prise to Sangheili. The Covenant AI is usually operating these Summits alone or with the help of Huragok. Now that the war is over, Huragok are scarce and they are no longer present on Summits. The Summit is very much equiped with a defense system. The Summit has at least four anti-air fuel rod turrents positioned along the upper hull. Banshees are often found guarding Summits. During the war, the Covenant would only have around two Banshees defending the Summit. After the war, the Sangheili normally have ten Banshees, some Vampires, and two Seraphs defending just one Summit. Luckly for the Sangheili, they have enough Summits to waste in battle, hundreds to be exact. What they lack is the resources needed such as the right metal. Because of all these Summits, the Sangheili have grown a strong air force. The Summit has an open runway the air craft use immediately after creation. The runway isn't very long in Human standards because the Covenant air craft do not need much time to propell into the air. The interior of the Summit is basic. There are two large rooms; one on the left half and one on the right half of the Summit. The left room contains all the scrap metal and needed material. The right room is more larger as it is the resting house of nearly a hundred Sangheili or Jiralhanae pilots. There have been complaints about the tight quarters. There is an upper deck where the control room is. The control room is where the Huragok and higher-in-command will be at. The control room is the most important section of the Summit as it is where the defense turrent controls are, the Huragok if there are any, and the Covenant AI that keeps the Summit in flight and creating the starfighters. The control room is also the most protected part of the Summit as it has a second back up shield generator. The back up shield generator will activate if the main shield generator is down. The back up generator is only powerful enough to supply shield protection to the control room and the elevator the stems the control room to the main lobby. Category:Ships